Rocker chairs, including recliners with a rocking feature, typically have a base assembly for supporting the superstructure of the chair on a floor. As an example, rocker chairs may include various linkage systems for supporting a seat frame, a footrest, and other chair occupant support structures through movements of the chair from an upright seated position to partially and fully reclined positions, and back. Additionally, such chairs often employ a rocking motion limiting mechanism. Over time, the rocking motion limiting mechanism of a typical rocker chair encounters many stress cycles and becomes prone to fatigue failure. For instance, if compression or extension springs are utilized in the rocking motion limiting mechanism, the many cycles of stretch or elongation of the spring body may eventually lead to structural failure. One way to handle this issue is to utilize a more substantial spring (e.g., larger diameter wire) in the design of the rocking motion limiting mechanism. However, a significant drawback of larger springs is increased force that is require to stretch the spring, which can impede the chair occupant's ability to engage in a rocking motion. As a result, it has proven difficult to provide a rocker chair design that is easy for the user to “rock” while providing to be reliable over time.